marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Running Moose (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
RUNNING MOOSE Running Moose was a warrior of the an Apache tribe that existed during the days of the American Frontier. Running Moose had aspirations of leading the tribe after their leader Red Hawk had grown too old or died, however these hopes were dashed when Red Hawk took in and raised a white child and moulded him into the hero Apache Kid, whom Red Hawk viewed as his successor. Running Moose instantly became jealous that a white man would be selected over him to rule the tribe, and soon began crafting plots to try and eliminate the Apache Kid. Eventually Running Moose was made to stand trial among the tribal elders for his crimes. In a shocking move, Apache Kid vouched for Running Moose's continued good behavior, making the Apache Kid responsible for any crimes that Running Moose might commit. This however, was all part of a plan by the Kid to deal with Running Moose. In his guise of Aloysius Kare, the Apache Kid convinced Running Moose that he did not like the Apaches, the Apache Kid in particular. Running Moose predictably saw Kare as a possible ally in eliminating his foe, unaware of his double identity. The two made a plan to issue a challenge the Apache Kid to a fight to the finish, Running Moose intending for Aloysius Kare to assist in eliminating the Apache Kid. Running Moose then called the military and the Apache people to be witness of to his battle with his old enemy. However, the Apache Kid managed to get the drop on Running Moose and during the course of their battle, Running Moose was knocked off the edge of a cliff. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Battle-Hardened Warrior, Treacherous, Vengeful Power Sets WAY OF THE APACHE Accuracy D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Senses D6 SFX: Horsemanship. When creating horse-related stunts, step up or double your stunt die. SFX: Scout. When using your Wilderness Specialty to create nature-based assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Strain of Battle. Step up or double any Way of the Apache power for one action. If your action fails, take mental or emotional stress equal to the power trait’s original rating. SFX: Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Track complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Enhanced Senses is shut down. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Way of the Apache power to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. TRIBAL WEAPONRY Breastplate D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Hidden Knife. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. SFX: Poison Arrows. Step back the highest die in a pool including Weapon to add a D6 and gain an additional effect die to inflict a Poisoned complication. SFX: Tomahawk. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Tribal Weaponry power or SFX to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Native American